2010 Lucas Oil Slick Mist 200
The 2010 Lucas Oil Slick Mist 200 held at Daytona Int'l Speedway on February 6th,2010, was the first event of the 2010 ARCA Racing Series presented by Re/Max and Menards Season. *Previous Event *Index *Next Event Starting Grid Position Car # Driver Sponsor Make Time Speed 1 51 James Buescher Phoenix Construction Toyota 49.575 181.543 2 25 Mikey Kile TAG Heuer Eyewear Toyota 49.653 181.258 3 16 Joey Coulter Rip It Energy Fuel Chevrolet 49.770 180.832 4 22 Dakoda Armstrong Cunningham Motorsports Dodge 49.782 180.788 5 11 Bryan Silas Rockingham Speedway-American Custom Yachts Ford 49.952 180.173 6 66 Mark Thompson Phoenix Air Toyota 49.956 180.159 7 6 Nelson Piquet ESR Toyota 49.966 180.122 8 5 Bobby Gerhart Lucas Oil Slick Mist Chevrolet 50.029 179.896 9 35 John Wes Townley Zaxby's Toyota 50.036 179.870 10 55 Steve Arpin Venturini Motorsports Toyota 50.043 179.845 11 60 Patrick Sheltra PowerTrac Machinery Dodge 50.059 179.788 12 7 Danica Patrick GoDaddy.com Chevrolet 50.059 179.788 13 44 Frank Kimmel Ansell-Menards Ford 50.064 179.770 14 4 Ricky Carmichael Monster Energy Toyota 50.065 179.766 15 32 Justin Marks Construct Corps Toyota 50.075 179.730 16 1 Nick Igdalsky ModSpace Ford 50.096 179.655 17 52 Bill Baird Saturn Machine Chevrolet 50.101 179.637 18 29 Jesse Smith Hormel Foods-Child's Tire Dodge 50.174 179.376 19 15 Alli Owens ElectrifyingCareers.com Chevrolet 50.227 179.186 20 09 Grant Enfinger BeasleyAllen.com-Roush Yates Performance Ford 50.241 179.137 21 30 Terry Jones Jones Group Dodge 50.303 178.916 22 68 Steve Blackburn Harley-Davidson & Honda of Prestonsburg Dodge 50.338 178.791 23 77 Tom Hessert Cunningham Motorsports Dodge 50.345 178.767 24 0 Butch Jarvis Steris Corporation Dodge 50.361 178.710 25 59 Leilani Munter GREENandSAVE Dodge 50.402 178.564 26 83 Sean Corr Empire Racing LLC Ford 50.410 178.536 27 28 Chris Cockrum Accu Tech-Mohawk Cable Chevrolet 50.453 178.384 28 95 Tommy Joe Martins Tommy Joe Martins Racing Ford 50.506 178.197 29 12 Russ Dugger Accell Construction Chevrolet 50.514 178.168 30 14 Chase Mattioli Big Machine Records Ford 50.761 177.301 31 58 Chad Hackenbrach Tastee Chocolate Apples Chevrolet 50.775 177.253 32 36 Robb Brent Orchard Chrysler Dodge Jeep Dodge 50.780 177.235 33 81 Craig Goess Greenville Toyota of NC Toyota Provisional 34 31 Tim George Jr. RCR Development Chevrolet Provisional 35 23 Frank Wilson Drug Testing Centers of America-Lifeguard Medical Chevrolet Provisional 36 34 Darrell Basham Anti-Monkey Butt Powder Chevrolet Provisional 37 26 Brad Smith ApplianceZone.com Ford Provisional 38 48 Jill George Radon.com Dodge Provisional 39 06 Barry Fitzgerald TheBusPlace.com Ford Provisional 40 17 Hal Martin Mark Gibson Racing Dodge Provisional 41 90 Milka Duno Stringer Motorsports Toyota Provisional 42 21 Jennifer Jo Cobb Bowsher-Mooi Motorsports Chevrolet Provisional 43 99 Josh Richards Presta Chevrolet Provisional Race Results Finish Start Car # Driver Sponsor Make Laps Led Status 1 8 5 Bobby Gerhart Lucas Oil Slick Mist Chevrolet 80 51 Running 2 6 66 Mark Thompson Phoenix Air Toyota 80 0 Running 3 9 35 John Wes Townley Zaxby's Toyota 80 0 Running 4 1 51 James Buescher Phoenix Construction Toyota 80 29 Running 5 11 60 Patrick Sheltra PowerTrac Machinery Dodge 80 0 Running 6 12 7 Danica Patrick GoDaddy.com Chevrolet 80 0 Running 7 14 4 Ricky Carmichael Monster Energy Toyota 80 0 Running 8 28 95 Tommy Joe Martins Tommy Joe Martins Racing Ford 80 0 Running 9 5 11 Bryan Silas Rockingham Speedway-American Custom Yachts Ford 80 0 Running 10 10 55 Steve Arpin Venturini Motorsports Toyota 80 0 Running 11 15 32 Justin Marks Construct Corps Toyota 80 0 Running 12 27 28 Chris Cockrum Accu Tech-Mohawk Cable Chevrolet 80 0 Running 13 32 36 Robb Brent Orchard Chrysler Dodge Jeep Dodge 80 0 Running 14 26 83 Sean Corr Empire Racing LLC Ford 80 0 Running 15 23 77 Tom Hessert Cunningham Motorsports Dodge 80 0 Running 16 2 25 Mikey Kile TAG Heuer Eyewear Toyota 80 0 Running 17 42 21 Jennifer Jo Cobb Bowsher-Mooi Motorsports Chevrolet 80 0 Running 18 35 23 Frank Wilson Drug Testing Centers of America-Lifeguard Medical Chevrolet 80 0 Running 19 34 31 Tim George Jr. RCR Development Chevrolet 80 0 Running 20 16 1 Nick Igdalsky ModSpace Ford 79 0 Running 21 21 30 Terry Jones Jones Group Dodge 79 0 Running 22 36 34 Darrell Basham Anti-Monkey Butt Powder Chevrolet 79 0 Running 23 19 15 Alli Owens ElectrifyingCareers.com Chevrolet 78 0 Running 24 37 26 Brad Smith ApplianceZone.com Ford 78 0 Running 25 13 44 Frank Kimmel Ansell-Menards Ford 78 0 Running 26 3 16 Joey Coulter Rip It Energy Fuel Chevrolet 78 0 Running 27 7 6 Nelson Piquet ESR Toyota 67 0 Running 28 30 14 Chase Mattioli Big Machine Records Ford 67 0 Running 29 39 06 Barry Fitzgerald TheBusPlace.com Ford 56 0 Accident 30 20 09 Grant Enfinger BeasleyAllen.com-Roush Yates Performance Ford 38 0 Driveline 31 38 48 Jill George Radon.com Dodge Dodge 25 0 Accident 32 18 29 Jesse Smith Hormel Foods-Child's Tire Dodge Dodge 24 0 Accident 33 4 22 Dakoda Armstrong Cunningham Motorsports Dodge 16 0 Accident 34 33 81 Craig Goess Greenville Toyota of NC Toyota 16 0 Accident 35 40 17 Hal Martin Mark Gibson Racing Dodge 7 0 Accident 36 17 52 Bill Baird Saturn Machine Chevrolet 6 0 Accident 37 22 68 Steve Blackburn Harley-Davidson & Honda of Prestonsburg Dodge 6 0 Accident 38 29 12 Russ Dugger Accell Construction Chevrolet 6 0 Accident 39 25 59 Leilani Munter GREENandSAVE Dodge 6 0 Accident 40 31 58 Chad Hackenbracht Tastee Chocolate Apples Chevrolet 6 0 Accident 41 24 0 Butch Jarvis Steris Corporation Dodge 6 0 Accident 42 43 99 Josh Richards Presta Chevrolet 6 0 Accident 43 41 90 Milka Duno Stringer Motorsports Toyota 6 0 Accident Race Stats *Menards Pole Award Presented by Ansell: James Buescher 49.575 (181.543 mph) *Margin of Victory: .230 seconds *Cautions: 6 for 36 laps *Time of Race: 1:49:23 *Average Speed: 109.706 mph *Lap Leaders: Buescher 1-29 (29); Gerhart 30-80 (51)